Just A Dream
by hawkeyesbutt
Summary: Frostiron oneshot. Angst.


"Loki, will you just fucking listen to me?!" Tony Stark yelled, his face scrunched up in anger as he stood tense before the God of Mischief. The God stood with his arms folded across his chest, his metal armor all but disappeared and replaced with a simple green V-neck and jeans. His long black hair was still in the same style as it was two years ago, if not a tiny bit longer. Loki rolled his eyes and started pacing.

"What, listen to you try and weasel your way out of having your way with another woman?" Loki chuckled bitterly. "I think not, Anthony. I am fed up with your activities. I am not a lower being than you, I am quite the opposite of that, and I will not allow a puny mortal such as you to treat me with that respect." He picked up the case resting by his foot and started walking towards the elevator.

"No! Wait!" Tony pleaded. "Loki, don't do this, please-"

"And why ever not, Stark?" He spat out the name, turning to face the man with an expression of rage. "Why on Midgard would I ever wait around to watch you crush this relationship over and over with the scuff of your boot for your own amusement?!"

"Loki, I-I-" Tony ran his hands through his hair, the panic spreading through him. "I-I'm in love with you."

Loki stopped completely. It had been approximately 1 month since Loki had said it to Tony. And now he had finally said it back. Loki laughed darkly. "That is a cruel trick, Stark." He moved forward intimidatingly, his eyes burning into Tony's. "But I am the trickster here. I am the God of Mischief. No one makes a fool of me. No one. You dare make a mockery of me? You dare act like my sentiment for you is a way to get me back into your chambers? You are a filthy piece of work-"

"I mean it, Loki." Tony interrupted. "I do. I've never... I've never said it to anyone before, okay? I just... I got scared. I ran away from commitment."

"Into another persons bed?" Loki hissed.

"I don't know what I'm doing Loki - I don't know how this love things works! I wanted to get you out of my mind, even for just a few minutes - yet even with them I still ended up shouting your name at the finish line." Tony sighed, sinking to the ground in front of the God. "I'm not asking for forgiveness. I'm asking you to stay, please, I'm begging you."

The rage stirred in Loki's body and changed to sadness, almost like the one reflecting in Tony's face. Loki sank to his knees as well, cupping Tony's cheek in his hand. "You hurt me," he whispered as tears brimmed in his eyes. "And I don't know if I can handle that pain. If it was anything compared to falling from the bifrost, being smashed into your very own flooring by the beast or being mind-controlled by Thanos, I would take all of those a million times before this."

Before Tony knew it he was crying too, they were both crying as they stared at each other, sat on the floor. "I can make it go away," Tony whispered back, "I promise. I can. Let me make it go away, let me make it all go away-"

"Tony..." Loki's thumb brushed over Tony's lips. "Let me go."

"No!" Tony suddenly yelled, gripping the hand that rested on his face. "Where-where will you go? You can't go back to Asgard or, or, Goatyhim, or-"

"Jötunheim."

"Yeah that place, and-and people still hate you here-"

"My darling."

Tony stopped and looked up at the man he had finally figured out his feelings for. "Please." He whispered finally.

Loki seemed to pause for a minute, giving Tony the smallest glimmer of hope. Loki sighed softly and rested his forehead against Tony's. "Alright," he spoke quietly, his voice cracked. "I'll stay."

Tony crashed their lips together and attached his arms to the back of Loki's neck, his eyes closed.

And then, when he finally opened them he found himself in an empty bed, the sheets wrinkled and askew, his pillow stained with tears. He sat up slowly, wiping his eyes. The dream soon vanished from his mind and he was left with the cold reminder that he had made the ending up and that somewhere, someplace on Earth, Loki was hiding. Away from him, away from his feelings. Away from his actions. And as Tony fell back onto the covers, sweat forming on his forehead, he let out a choked noise from the back of his throat. Slowly, he turned over and cried himself back to sleep, begging that the dream wouldn't return and he wouldn't be faced with the memory of Loki leaving him all over again. He knew that begging was no good though. He'd known that from the beginning.


End file.
